In From The Desert
by LycoX
Summary: Nearly a year and some change later sees Kira finally back from the Desert with the Skinwalkers. But not everybody's exactly happy about this!


**In From**

 **The Desert**

 **Disclaimer: And the next installment of my 'Strange Partnership' series is here! As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Though I do own the first two issues of Project Nexus: Code Black. Which I recommend getting. Takes place some time after 'Thunderous Angels And Hell's Lips'. Also, fair warning as this will be rather anti towards Stiles and Lydia.**

* * *

Nobody had been expecting it to happen. As how could one expect a near literal force of nature to suddenly arrive with no warning whatsoever? Though if any of them had known of it, Theo in particular would have hauled ass all the way out of California as fast as he was able to do so. And in his view, the whole thing was conceivably worse then the time Lydia and Stiles showed up during Christmas Break acting like a couple of assholes to all of them. Lydia in particular thinking she knew best when it came to the Pack and rubbing Levettas, Hampy the Champ, Gwen, and Yvette completely the wrong way with her snobbish Queen Bee attitude. Stiles had been no better either as he kept giving everyone shit about letting Theo stick around. And for Scott, it had all reminded him way too much of how she'd been in their Freshman and Sophomore years. He like the others could tell that Stiles and Lydia practically brought out the worst in one another. It didn't help that she was practically riding a high from the respect and the like she was getting at MIT. It all going completely to her head and making her quite unlikeable. Culminating in a whole lot of yelling and accusations to happen and generally leaving people in a funk.

Yvette had also slapped the ever loving shit out of Stiles too for not taking the hint that Malia wasn't interested at all in him anymore. Which had brought on more yelling and accusations and a broken wrist in Lydia's case courtesy of a pissed off Malia. Lydia's attitude making Jordan Parrish glad as Hell he had found a much better interest in someone else as well. The main good thing that had come out of it was Gwen starting something with Josh Diaz and leaving Liam to breathe a sigh of relief. Theo sometime before Christmas had gotten ahold of some of the serum he'd used before as he knew the Dread Doctors had more of it stashed elsewhere in case of an emergency and brought back both Tracy and Josh as a means of good will and to further his redemption. Granted, neither were happy with him and refused to have much to do with him but did join the Pack and became full on Wolves during Christmas after asking Scott to give them the Bite. And currently, both Theo and Liam were quite terrified at the moment and even hugging one another in their joint fear. Said reason for their terror was one Kira Yukimura showing up at Scott's house since they still tended to gather there from time to time.

And immediately going into a very pissed off state of mind when she saw him out in the front yard arguing once again with Liam about something only those two even cared about. Her eyes glowing a fierce orange and her aura showing itself with electricity sparking through out it and her hair around her shoulders. Which part of it was somehow purple but also looked gray too at the same time interestingly enough. Josh, Hayden, Corey, and Tracy could all be seen eating Popcorn while they highly enjoyed the show they were witnessing. "M-MALIA! GET, GET HER TO STOP!" Screamed out a horrified Liam as he and Theo held on to one another while backed up against the bottom of the house.

"YEAH! LIKE BEFORE SHE FRIES OUR ASSES!"

"I don't know, I'm kinda alright with it." Replied Malia with a small shrug.

"As Theo's girlfriend, I should be completely against this and trying to stop it. But I actually find it quite entertaining."

"LEVETTAS!"

His scream caused her to wince and make an apology his way. Granted, her apology wasn't exactly heartfelt as she knew he could be an ass. A tail made up entirely of lightning struck the ground behind Kira before vanishing. Leaving a black mark on the grass where it had hit and making Melissa wince while the boys freaked out over it. "Oh sweetie, try not to do that too much."

Kira turned to her with a bow. "Apologies, McCall Sama. But seeing this ijiwaru uso tsuki displeases me greatly. The fact my Koishii's mabba seems so familiar does not help either."

"Like we care! Clearly you need to spend a little more time with those Skinwalkers!" Called out Theo in a scathing tone of voice.

"Urusai uzai!" Yelled Kira as another Electric Tail struck the ground and making him and Liam freak out.

Mason came forward cautiously and bowed to her and received a bow in return. He then explained to her what all had happened that resulted in Theo's being around again. But doing so entirely in Japanese much to the surprise of everyone present. "Since when did you know Japanese?" Asked a very surprised and somewhat turned on Corey.

"Well, since I learned it from Mrs. Yukimura actually. Thought it'd be handy to know in case she wasn't around. I uhh, I also learned a little Korean from Mr. Yukimura too." Informed the young man happily.

Everyone was pretty impressed by that admission and Corey was quickly coming to realize he apparently found it really hot that his boyfriend could speak another language pretty well. "My thanks for telling me what has gone on, Mason San. Though it displeases me further to know my sword was broken over this baka."

"He's, he's proven himself! Okay!? He's not that much of an asshole anymore!" Declared Liam in the Chimera's defense.

"I'd have to disagree on that." Malia muttered to mostly herself but was still heard by everyone.

Theo glared at her but flinched when a small knife went near his shoulder thanks to Kira. "Hey! Watch it!"

Damn, not only was the Fox a lunatic, but a lunatic who carried more weapons then she was showing while wearing clothing made from animals! Theo personally thought the Fox was fully in control now and had chosen to kill those Skinwalkers and come back here and do some more killing. But he wasn't about to be killed by her thank you very much! "I will watch nothing baka! You are nothing more then a worm who should still be deep in the ground!"

She then turned her attention to Liam who yelped as he didn't want her attention on him damn it! Especially when she somehow made that knife of her's come flying right back to her hand! "And you, little mabba! Could you not have sought better alternatives!?"

"I… We… AAH! QUIT DOING THAT WITH THE TAIL! IT FREAKS ME OUT!"

The look she gave him clearly told the young man she didn't give a damn. As both herself and Kira were highly unhappy with the fact Theo Raeken was amongst the living again after all he'd done. Among those things being that he murdered their Koishii, Scott McCall in order to gain power. "Where is Scott? I simply can not understand why he continues to allow a dangerous baka like you to move about freely." Asked the Kitsune as she focused on Theo again.

Who flinched as a knife struck near him again before going back to her. And then before his and the others' eyes, raised her hand up into the air and shortly afterwards had all the pieces of the broken sword flying right towards her. Even more impressive is how quickly it re-formed much to his growing horror and then spun around after grabbing it and providing a rather impressive showing with it. "Damn, that shit's hot." Gwen said in awe and getting nods of agreement for it.

"THAT'S NOT HOT!" Yelled the last Chimera in alarm and fear.

"What he said! K-Kira, just, just calm down! Okay!? Look, how about this. We, we'll take you to see Scott. Huh? Wouldn't, wouldn't you like that?"

Catching on to the idea and hoping the crazed Fox approved, Theo spoke up. "It'd be a long drive since he's at College and all now but we could still take you to see him!"

"Yeah! Just, you know, quit terrifying the Hell out of us and we'll take you!"

"Oh God, this is so great." Tracy said happily as she munched on some Popcorn.

"You're tellin' me Chica." Said an equally happy and widely smiling Josh.

Chris Argent then reached over and grabbed some Popcorn for himself. As this was perhaps the best damned show he'd seen in some time. A part of him couldn't trust the Chimera at all considering what he'd done in the past. He and the other amused watchers watched on as Kira, or rather the Fox who's apparently in the driver's seat at the moment, stared at the two horrified boys as she considered what they said. And both were hoping like Hell Scott wasn't seeing anyone as who knows how she'd react then. Causing both to shudder at the same time as each quickly imagined various scenarios in their heads. Foxy Kira suddenly twirled the sword around before placing it against her shoulder as her aura faded away. "Very well, you two will take me to him. But I will be in the up front passenger seat to ensure you do nothing foolish, Chimera."

"Y-Yeah, that's… That's completely fine." Okay, that was a bold faced lie but he wasn't about to say no to her!

"So I guess that means I ride in the back seat then?"

The look she sent Liam pretty much confirmed that and causing him to gulp. "Gr-Great. Anybody else wanna go?" He asked hopefully and then whimpered with a pout on his face when he got head shakes from the others.

"Sorry babe, but you're on your own for this one." Informed Hayden in a not so apologetic tone of voice.

And making him feel utterly betrayed in that moment. He even tried to use a pleading puppy dog eyes look on her but she just shook her head at him. "Nope, not this time. Sorry Lee."

"Greatest thing ever." Declared a laughing Corey as a laughing Mason held on to him to avoid falling over.

"You got that right!" Crowed Gwen happily.

"Have fun boys!" Cackled a highly amused Yvette.

Both of them grimaced. _I just might end up killing them._ Thought Theo darkly to himself.

 _I'm too young to die! I haven't gotten to experience life enough yet!_

"Let us get going bakas. For the sooner we leave, the sooner I can be with my Koishii."

Her words got the two boys going and into Liam's vehicle. A part of him wondering if it even made sense that he was riding in the back seat but not wanting to bring it up and earn himself more of Kira's horrifying wrath. And thanks to his hearing, he could hear Malia saying they should have recorded that for future entertainment purposes. Making him pout over it as that was just not right! The drive to UC Davis was quiet and tense as Hell for the two boys while Kira sat in the front passenger seat all serene like. Though both of them thought it was nothing more then a ruse meant to lull them into a false sense of security and then strike when they least expected it in the worst way imaginable. Her hands holding on to the hilt of her sword as it rested in between her legs and on the floor. Liam wasn't too sure what Theo was thinking and he wasn't sure he wanted to know considering his own thoughts were scaring the absolute shit out of him thanks to the fact he kept thinking up very, very horrible scenarios in his head. Scenarios of unpleasant actions brought on by a wrathful Fox inhabiting Kira's body.

And wondering if her parents knew about the whole thing yet since the drive was a long one after all. But he was too afraid to try and send a text off about it as he was paranoid enough to think any sudden movements by him might set her off. _Just… Be cool, Liam. Don't do anything that would make her want to scare more years out of you. Just be a statue or something. Unnoticed. Yeah. I can do that._

Of course by the third hour of the drive, a part of him wanted to move a bit as he was starting to feel a little stiff. And so he'd move his leg a little slowly while cautiously keeping an eye on Kira while Theo eyed him in the mirror. Possibly trying to tell him to stop what he was doing before he got them killed but he needed to move damnit! Even if it was just a little bit! Seeing that she wasn't reacting at all, Liam continued to push the envelope by moving more of his body a little while Theo panicked. _Okay… This, this is good. She's not doing anything and I am not as stiff anymore. Yeah, so far so good._

"Do either of you know if Scott has found another?" Came the sudden question and making Liam let out an 'eep' in surprise.

Theo visibly paled at that and hoped like Hell the guy hadn't. "Uhh, we, uhh… We don't think so." Answered the Chimera nervously.

"We haven't heard anything at least." Added in Liam.

"I see." Came the reply with a frown on her face.

 _Oh God… We're gonna die. Especially if Scott has found a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Does he even swing that way when it comes to boys and girls? I mean, its not like he's ever said anything but still… What would Kira think of that?_

 _I could easily flip this thing over right now. Nobody would blame me. If they were able to find me anyway. Hide out in a swamp or something._

 _SCOTTIE! MISS YOU!_

Finally, after what felt like a really, really long drive. The trio made it to UC Davis. "Alright, uhh.. Just… Just wait here while we get Scott, okay?" Requsted a nervous Liam as he and Theo got out.

He seriously hoped she would listen so that way nothing crazy would happen if a certain Wolf was taken. "I will remain here. But if you both take longer then an hour, I will come find you and you won't like what happens." Threatened Kira as arcs of electricity could be seen in her orange eyes.

Making the two gulp. "You got it, you crazy ass Fox."

Kira glared at Theo who hauled ass after that with Liam quickly following after. Though while she waited for them to bring her her Beloved, she chose to get out and climb on top of the hood and meditate. Not caring at all about the fact others were watching as she did so. Eventually, Liam and Theo finally got Scott over to her and he could hardly believe his eyes while the two were just nervous as Hell. Seeing that he was too stunned to speak up, Theo took the initiative. "Hey Crazy Ass Fox, Scott's here."

Liam's eyes went wide in horror at that as Kira's eyes opened and slowly turned to stare at the three of them. She then focused those orange eyes of her's on Scott alone, leaving for a stare off to occur for a very short time. "SCOTT!" Shrieked the girl in delight as her entire demeanor changed and was off the hood quicker then you could blink.

Arms and legs wrapped around the young Alpha as she hugged the life out of him while giving a soul searing kiss. A sight both boys could hardly believe considering what they had been witness too up until that point. Scott had had his doubts of their claims as they told him some of what had happened. And now with this, they knew it was going to be even harder to convince him of it! "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I MISSED YOU!" Cried out a happy and tearful Kira as she held on to Scott.

Who was happy as Hell himself with glistening eyes of his own. "God how I missed you." Breathed out the young man before kissing her deeply and passionately and putting everything into it.

Something Kira was returning in kind as well. "Not sure if I should be happy or terrified." Muttered Theo to himself.

"I'd go with both."

"Right."

Their commentary was ignored by the re-united lovers as they stared adoringly into the other's eyes. "Love you." Declared Kira happily.

"Love you too."

Scott hoped she wouldn't ever be leaving again as they shared another deep kiss while cheers could be heard from various people. Among those being Kenny, Scott's spiky blue haired friend as he had heard about the girl from his buddy on a few occasions and was glad for him that she finally came back. Liam and Theo breathed out sighs of relief as nothing absolutely horrible had happened in the end. Though Theo figured it still could if it was learned Scott had had a girlfriend at one point. As who knows what that might make the crazy ass Fox do in retaliation. Noises of pure happiness escaped the re-united lovers and it made the Chimera want to vomit while Liam's eyes were suspiciously moist. _S-So beautiful!_ Seeing this was worth the absolute terror he'd been through that day in his questionably warped opinion!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh, this was fun! Hope you all enjoyed! And now, I gotta get a shower and into bed cause of work in the morning! Also, a few translations here thanks to a few sites I came across for these words. Mabba is one way to say 'Underling' in Japanese according to a website I found. Koishii meaning 'Beloved'. Urusai uzai meaning 'shut up!' Baka generally meaning 'idiot'. Ijiwaru having different words that mean the same thing like 'malicious', 'spiteful', and 'bitchy'. Though I was primarily going with 'malicious'. And uso tsuki being 'liar'. R and R!**


End file.
